Love Maze
by Alvi Hasanah
Summary: Jeon Jungkook King Cobra Slytherin, Anak baru Hogwarts paling keren dan cuek, harus berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung Singa Kecil Gryffindor angkatan kedua, Pemuda Mungil yang cantik namun aneh cap alien, karena Teman seperjuangan nya, Jung Hoseok, Ular Gagal Slytherin yang mengaku cinta mati dengan Kim Taehyung. Summary Gagal :v KookV YoonMin Namjin HopeV Yaoi Vottom
1. chapter 1

Bocah Gigi Kapak

Kulihat

seorang pemuda mungil di perempatan lorong, kulitnya coklat susu, mungil, hidungnya bangir, bibirnya penuh, dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh atau mungkin tersesat karena mencari seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu.

"Mungkin dia anak baru sama seperti ku" pikir ku

"Kau tersesat?"

Dia menatap ku dengan hazel coklatnya, dan memasang ekspresi blank yang menurut ku aneh.

"Kau kelas satu?" tanya nya

"Ya aku kelas satu, sama seperti mu. Kalau kau tersesat atau apa aku akan membantu. Karena yaaa kita sama-sama anak baru. Saling membantu tidak buruk." tawarku, aku bingung karena biasanya aku tidak peduli.

Dan reaksi yang dia berikan di luar ekspektasi ku. Dia manyun kemudian memberikan teriakan memekikkan yang tidak akan pernah kuduga.

"Bangsat! AKU KELAS DUA TAU TIDAK BOCAH GIGI KAPAK, seenaknya saja mengira aku kelas satu, aku menunggu teman ku tau, bukannya tersesat!" teriak dia, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Lalu dia berlari begitu saja menggunakan kaki kecilnya.

"Wow, kau mengganggu singa kecil yang cantik kook!" ucap Seorang laki-laki yang menurut ku mirip dengan seekor centaurus.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong kook, CEPATLAH! KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT BOCAH GIGI KAPAK!"

"Sial! Hari ini aku diteriaki oleh dua makhluk aneh!" pikirku nasib ku hari ini benar benar sial.

"Diam kau kuda! Jangan kau mengatai ku seperti sunbae mungil itu, dia itu tidak waras."

Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama pertemuan yang aku ingat dengan sunbae gila yang mengataiku bocah gigi kapak. Hell! Yang benar saja aku bocah, dia bahkan hanya sebatas bahuku, dan GIGI KAPAK? Ini gigi kelinci bukan kapak meskipun aku benci mengakuinya.

"Hey kook?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tau tidak nama Sunbae tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau kira kelas satu tadi."

"Tidak. kenapa?"

"Dia cantik ya." ucap Hoseok dengan binar mata dan senyuman tulus seperti matahari yang menyakiti mataku. Aku pun berhenti menulis tugas karena memang sudah selesai tapi, ada satu hal yang lebih membuat ku berhenti.

"Tapi Kook, Kalau aku suka dia, dia Gryffindor dan aku Slytherin bukankah itu lucu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya! itu lucu sekali kuda! Kau pikir kalian akan membuat dongeng Romeo and Juliet apa?" pikirku

"Tidak apa-apa Hoseok, hubungan tidak mengenal apapun, hanya karena sebuah nama asrama, itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun."

"Lagipula.." aku berhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau kan salah masuk asrama Kuda!" ucapku sambil memeletkan lidah. Dia kesal, kemudian terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran ala ala drama Korea, dan tidak akan pernah sudi melakukan adegan romantis dengan si Kuda.

"Mana ada Orang Rajin, Ramah, Baik hati, penyabar, dan terlalu jujur seperti mu masuk Slytherin, kau pasti salah masuk asrama. HAHAHAHA."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Hahahaha"

TBC

Ini ff perdana aku, sebelumnya udah di pub, tpi krna gak pede, di unpub lagi wkwkwk :v

Membutuhkan asupan Komen dan Vote Yeorobun

Terima kasih


	2. Perkenalan Karakter

Tak kenal maka tak sayang

1\. Jeon Jungkook

Angkatan: Pertama, dan meskipun dia siswa baru, dia cukup menyeramkan untuk satu Hogwarts. Bahkan para hantu di Hogwarts takut padanya.

Asrama: Slytherin

Alasannya: Menurut topi seleksi dia itu memang jenius dan cocok untuk Ravenclaw, Dia juga pemberani dan sesuai untuk Gryffindor, Dia juga cukup rajin dan itu termasuk kriteria Hufflepuff, tetapi Sifat licik, culas, dan mau menang sendiri nya itu sudah stadium akhir sehingga topi seleksi memilihnya masuk Slytherin.

Penampilan: Tampan? Jelas. Jungkook adalah pria paling tampan sekaligus judes se Hogwarts. Dengan badan tegap seperti bintang iklan L-MEN, wajah baby face seperti bocah-bocah di iklan Bebelac, punya gigi kelinci,hidung mancung,rambut hitam, dan mata bulat yang tegas. Ganteng kan?

"Tentu saja aku tampan, Sultan harus tampan!" JJK, Sultan jaman now.

Watak: Menurut Tes Kepribadian Sihir dia memiliki kepribadian INFP, sama seperti dua rival terberatnya Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Mereka mengikuti ku." JJK, Hoobae terlalu PD.

Jungkook itu Pendiam lebih terkesan cuek dan judes, Suka hal yang baru dan Menantang, Sensitif, Jiwa Kompetitif Tinggi, dan Tidak mau kalah. Dan yang paling jelas Tsundere akut.

Jungkokk adalah siswa baru yang paling ditakuti bahkan oleh guru sekalipun.

Pelajaran Favorit: Terbang, karena dia adalah orang yang paling cepat terbang se Hogwarts bersama Yoongi, dan mungkin Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dengan alasan

"Aku orang jahat, dan mungkin saja banyak yang ingin mencelakai ku, jadi lebih baik mencegah sebelum terjadi" JJK, 16thn Cogan Slytherin.

Gebetan: Tidak punya. Tapi suka dugeun-dugeun gak jelas kalo deketan sama Singa Kecil Gryffindor.

Cita-cita: Tadinya ingin jadi pemain Quidditch terkenal, tapi semua itu berubah gara-gara dia masuk Slytherin. Jadi Jungkook ingin jadi Menteri Sihir.

"Akan ku buktikan bahwa orang Slytherin juga bisa jadi pemimpin." JJK, Calon Menteri.

Quidditch: Seeker andalan Slytherin dan Hogwarts.

Hal yang disukai: Mengganggu dan menjahili Singa Kecil Gryffindor, Terbang, Quidditch, Makan, Mencuri buku-buku terlarang, Menandingi Kejeniusan Namjoon, Menandingi Kesombongan Yoongi, Menjadi boss untuk Hoseok, dan Selalu membuat Kemenangan.

Hal yang dibenci: Didiami singa kecil Gryffindor, Kalah, Pelajaran Sejarah sihir dan ramalan, tidak diturut oleh Hoseok, dan kekurangan makanan.

Nama panggilan: Kook, Kookie, Gigi Kapak, Kelinci Cobra, Kelinci Berotot, Bocah Durhaka, Golden Closet.

Motto: "Yang Muda Yang Berkuasa." JJK, Hoobae rasa Sunbae.

2\. Kim Taehyung

Angkatan: Kedua, tapi dikira anak baru oleh anak baru bergigi kelinci karena terlalu imut. Kesayangan para hantu di Hogwarts.

Asrama: Gryffindor

Alasannya: Kata topi seleksi Taehyung adalah orang dengan semangat yang overdosis. Taehyung adalah orang yang paling penasaran dan kepo tentang sesuatu tidak peduli itu membahayakan atau tidak dan pemuda kecil itu tidak takut sama sekali dengan hewan-hewan aneh dan hantu, dan Taehyung adalah orang yang kelebihan gula alias kelewat ceria sehingga topi seleksi memasukkan nya ke Gryffindor.

Penampilan: Cantik? Jangan dipertanyakan lagi, Taehyung adalah uke tercantik menurut survey yang dilakukan oleh Daily Prophet. Dengan tubuh mungil walaupun tidak semok seperti Jimin, giginya rapih, Kulit coklat susu, mata tajam dan coklat, hidung super bangir, bibir kecupable, rambut coklat tua dan senyumnya manis, Taehyung sering dikira orang jelmaan Bella Swan. Sering banget tersenyum sama ngakak, dan sering masang ekspresi blank, walaupun aneh, Taehyung tetap paling cantik di masyarakat Hogwarts, Bahkan Namjoon dan Yoongi pun kadang Khilaf, apalagi Jungkook dan Hoseok udah lupa diri.

"Apa katanya tadi? Taella Swan? Dia pikir aku tela- tela apa?" KTH, jelmaan Bella Swan.

Watak: Menurut tes Kepribadian Sihir, Taehyung itu ENFP, alias si optimis.

Taehyung itu ekstrovert yang terkadang introvert. Taehyung itu seperti Alien, Taehyung bisa jadi sangat bersemangat dan berubah menjadi uke yang sedikit bar-bar. Dan terkadang Taehyung bisa jadi sangat pendiam dan berubah menjadi seperti gadis yang sesungguhnya. Padahal dia berbatang. Taehyung adalah orang terramah di Hogwarts. Taehyung adalah orang dengan tingkat simpati dan empati yang tinggi, dia care dan berpendirian, meskipun cengeng. Dia adalah tempat curhat yang sempurna dan sudah terkenal se Hogwarts dengan sebutan "Curhat Bersama Mama Tae".

Pelajaran Favorit: Pemeliharaan satwa Gaib

"Walaupun dulu aku ingin memelihara singa, tapi kurasa memelihara Hippogrif lebih keren" KTH, 17thn Ukecan anti mainstream.

Gebetan: Sekarang Tidak punya, tapi dia punya mantan. Tapi sering merona jika berada di radius 0 meter dengan Kelinci Cobra.

Cita-cita: Ingin memelihara singa dan menjadi guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

"Aku akan jadi guru yang hebat." KTH, Calon guru cantik.

Quidditch: Beater Gryffindor dan Hogwarts.

Hal yang disukai: Hewan,Baca Novel, Makan,Es Krim, Stroberi, Menjahili Jimin, Bikin baper anak orang dan Manja-manjaan.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Kelinci Cobra, Jelmaan Olaf, Centaurus, MTK, Ketinggian, Kalah dari Kelinci Cobra, pelajaran Ramuan, Dikatai Anak kecil dan Memasak.

"Hewan-hewan langkah itu harus dilestarikan, dan tidak termasuk kau Kelinci Cobra!" KTH, Pecinta Satwa Gaib.

Nama Panggilan: Tae, Taetae, Singa Kecil, Alien, Gadis 4 Dimensi, Taella Swan dan Pawang Hippo

Motto: "Jalani hidup ini dengan penuh kejujuran." KTH, calon Ibu Menteri.

3\. Jung Hoseok

Angkatan: Pertama, dan dia sesuai dengan apa yang disebut siswa baru, sangat penurut dan baik hati.

Asrama: Slytherin

Alasannya: Hoseok sangat jauh sekali dari Kategori Slytherin, lebih tepatnya tidak ada satu pun sifat Slytherin yang melekat pada dirinya kecuali darah murninya, tapi menurut topi seleksi Hoseok masuk Slytherin agar dia bisa tau bagaimana kerasnya hidup.

"Kau harus bisa bermain kalau tidak ingin dipermainkan!" Topi seleksi, Topi tua yang bisa bicara.

Penampilan: Hoseok itu sebenarnya tampan, tapi karena dia jadi sahabat terpaksa Jeon Jungkook yang super ganteng, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hoseok tampan berubah menjadi Hoseok "B aja". Hoseok itu juga punya gigi kelinci, hidung mancung, dan senyuman secerah mentari. Lumayan kan?

"Taehyung! Aku juga punya gigi kelinci seperti Kelinci Cobra!" JHS, 16thn Centaurus pengejar cinta.

Watak: Menurut Tes Kepribadian Sihir Hoseok itu ESFJ, jadi wajar saja kalau Hoseok itu seperti Guardian Angel bagi semua umat. Hoseok itu baik hati, hangat, murah senyum dan seluruh kriteria sopan santun yang baik itu ada di Hoseok. Tapi, Hoseok itu super cerewet, Radio rusak adalah sebutan Jungkook menyebut Hoseok mode cerewet.

Pelajaran Favorit: Sejarah sihir, karena Hoseok suka dongeng.

Gebetan: KIM TAEHYUNG!! sedang proses.

Cita-cita: Ingin jadi Guru Terbang di Hogwarts.

"Jungkook dan Yoongi Hyung kan tidak ingin jadi guru, kalau begitu aku saja yang jadi guru terbang." JHS, Kuda Baik hati.

Quidditch: Chaser Slytherin dan Hogwarts.

Hal yang disukai: Tae Sunbae, Jungkook, Hal- hal yang tidak menakutkan, warna hijau, kuda, dan makanan manis.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Dibully, dihina, hal-hal menakutkan dan segala rencana gila Jungkook.

Nama panggilan: Hoseokie, Kuda, Centaurus, Peri Slytherin, dan Little Boss JK.

Motto: "Hindarilah hal-hal menakutkan!" JHS, Centaurus tampan.

4\. Park Jimin

Angkatan: Kedua, orang paling seksi n semok se Hogwarts.

Asrama: Hufflepuff

Alasannya: Kata topi seleksi Jimin adalah orang paling rajin yang pernah ia temui, dan itu terbukti dengan Jimin yang sudah menggunakan segala macam cara untuk PDKT dengan makhluk terdingin dan keren se Hogwarts, Min Yoongi, tapi tetap tidak mempan.

"Sebelum Janur kuning melengkung, aku tetap akan berusaha mencairkan Yoongi Oppa!" PJM, 17thn sexy semok Hufflepuff.

Penampilan: Jimin itu pendek, dia sering dikatai bantet oleh Taehyung padahal sebenarnya dia itu semok. Jimin itu punya kulit putih yang bagus, mata sipit, hidung kecil dan bibir tebalnya yang seksi. Dan bagian killernya yaitu Eye Smile seorang Park Jimin.

Watak: Menurut Tes Kepribadian Sihir Jimin itu ENFJ. Jimin itu penyayang, ceria, dan pantang menyerah, apalagi soal Min Yoongi. Dan sayangnya masih memiliki sisa jiwa cabe cabean.

"Siapa cowok tegap berambut hitam dan bergigi kelinci itu? Dia tampan sekali!!!" PJM, alumni cabe elit.

Pelajaran favorit: Yang Min Yoongi suka maka Park Jimin juga suka.

Gebetan: MIN YOONGI.

Cita-cita: Hidup bersama Min Yoongi.

Quidditch: Keeper andalan Hufflepuff dan Hogwarts.

Hal yang disukai: Min Yoongi, Quidditch, Quaffle, Para cogan, Kucing, dan sangat amat menyukai jika hidup bersama Min Yoongi.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Kelinci Cobra, Singa Kecil, Jin Tomang, diet, hidup tanpa Cogan, dan banyaknya tugas.

Nama panggilan: Nchim, Chimchim, Mochi, Semok, dan Model berjalan.

Motto: "Hiduplah dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan yang kucintai adalah Min Yoongi" PJM, Mochi mengejar cinta.

5\. Min Yoongi

Angkatan: Keempat, dan paling di takuti di Hogwarts, bahkan Jungkook pun takut padanya. Dan berteman cukup baik dengan para hantu.

Asrama: Ravenclaw

Alasannya: Menurut topi seleksi, Yoongi sudah cukup licik untuk masuk Slytherin, tapi karena kejeniusan nya, topi seleksi pun memasukkan nya ke Ravenclaw.

"Min Yoongi? Tentu saja swag dan jenius." MYG, 19thn jelmaan olaf swag.

Penampilan: Putih banget, setiap wanita bahkan iri sama putinhnya Yoongi, matanya sipit, pokoknya kalo senyum manis banget, tapi sayang dia irit senyum, swag abis, suka Gonta ganti warna rambut, pokonya ganteng. Park Jimin aja sampai terpesona.

Watak: Kulkas berjalan, ekspresi sedatar triplek, manusia yang kegiatan nya hanya belajar, Quidditch dan bersaing, senyum nya seharga emas, makhluk terdingin se Hogwarts.

Pelajaran favorit: Guna-guna dan Ramuan

"Pelajaran ini sangat perlu untuk mendiamkan orang-orang yang kelebihan hormon bicara." MYG, Pangeran Es.

Gebetan: Tidak punya.

Cita-cita: Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. "Akan ku buktikan bahwa Muggle juga bisa menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts!" MYG, tokoh laskar pelangi season 2.

Quidditch: Chaser andalan Ravenclaw dan Hogwarts.Hal yang disukai: Ketenangan, Musik, seni, Pelajaran Guna-guna, berbuat swag, dan segala hal yang anti mainstream.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Berisik, Mochi Hufflepuff, Centaurus Slytherin, Kelinci Cobra, Singa Kecil, Jin Tomang dan Monster Ravenclaw.

"Diam kalian para makhluk astral!" MYG, Jenderal para Hantu Hogwarts.

Nama panggilan: Suga, Jelmaan Olaf, Pangeran Es "Suga? Kau pikir aku ini manis seperti sugar apa?!" jawab MYG ke PJM.

Motto: "Life is a SWAG!" MYG, belahan jiwa Park Jimin.

6\. Kim Seokjin

Angkatan: Keempat, dia adalah uke paling galak se Hogwarts. Bahkan Jungkook pun tidak berani melawan jika Seokjin sedang marah. "Lebih baik tidak melawan Singa Betina Bunting yang sedang marah." ucap JJK dengan ucapan pedasnya.

Asrama: Gryffindor.

Alasannya: Kata topi seleksi, harusnya Seokjin masuk Ravenclaw karena dia pintar dan juga cantik, tapi ternyata sikap dia yang suka marah-marah dan otoriter itu merubah keputusan topi sehingga memasukkan nya ke Gryffindor.

Penampilan: Cantik? Banget, sebelas dua belas lah sama Taehyung. Sebelum ada Taehyung dia adalah orang tercantik se Hogwarts. Matanya bulat, bibirnya seksi, bahkan bibir jimin pun kalah, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung dan tubuhnya itu tinggi semampai. Bahkan Namjoon pun sampai lupa diri.

"Yang paling cantik tetep Kim Seokjin, The World Wide Beauty." KSJ, 19thn tetua Gryffindor yang terlalu PD.

Watak: Seokjin itu punya tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, suka memerintah karena merasa dia yang paling tua, padahal tidak suka jika dibilang tua, suka marah-marah, rajin, dan yang paling penting suka salting jika digoda oleh Namjoon.

Pelajaran favorit: Ramuan, dia adalah The Legend of Ramuan Hogwarts, seokjin bisa membuat ramuan semudah dia memasam makanan. "Orang cantik mah bebas!" KSJ, calon Chef Cantik.

Gebetan: Tidak punya, dan belum pernah punya mantan, dan diam-diam mengagumi Monster Ravenclaw.

Cita-cita: Reporter Daily Prophet, karena namamu akan ada dimana-mana.

Quidditch: Chaser Gryffindor dan Hogwarts.

Hal yang disukai: Makan, warna pink, Mario Bros, memerintah, melawak dan memasak, dan tak lupa Monster Ravenclaw.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Kelinci Cobra, Mochi Hufflepuff, Singa Kecil, terbang, karena membuat hitam, dituduh, tidak dituruti dan salting.

Nama panggilan: Jin, Jin tomang, Emak, Induk Singa, Singa Betina

Motto: "Asalkan kau cantik maka hidupmu lancar." KSJ, calon istri Dokter Sihir.

7\. Kim Namjoon

Angkatan: Ketiga, dia adalah orang yang paling dihormati dan disegani oleh para siswa.

Asrama: Ravenclaw

Alasannya: Namjoon harusnya masuk Hufflepuff karena dia rajin, tapi karena kejeniusan nya yang bahkan melebihi Yoongi Sunbaenya, dia dimasukkan ke Ravenclaw. Dan jadilah rival rasa sahabat antara Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Seorang raja melihat seseorang ke bawah, dan Yoongi Hyung yang lebih pendek dari ku, itu artinya kasta ku lebih tinggi dari dia." KNJ, 18thn Monster Jenius Ravenclaw.

Penampilan: Namjoon itu tidak jelek, dia masuk golongan cakep dan gagah karena badannya yang seperti model itu, namun, karena dia naksir Seokjin yang dijuluki World Wide Beauty, akhirnya dia jadi "B aja" karena Seokjin, padahal kan emang Namjoon itu agak jorok, jadi dia masih dekil. Tapi tetep aja, fans Namjoon banyak.

Watak: Namjoon adalah orang yang paling dewasa dan bijaksana, bahkan Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sifat kurang ajarnya keterlaluan, menghormati sunbae dan hoobaenya itu, dia itu baik dan jarang marah, tapi sekalinya marah, Seokjin si singa bunting juga takut.

Pelajaran favorit: Transfigurasi, pelajaran paling sulit sepanjang masa, bahkan lebih parah dari kalkulus. "Seokjin Noona! Mau kuajari Transfigurasi tidak?!" tawar KNJ ke bidadari nya.

Gebetan: sedang OTW menjadikan Kim Seokjin sebagai teman hidup.

Cita-cita: Ingin jadi Dokter Sihir. Padahal sudah sering di ledek Yoongi kalau dia tidak cocok jadi itu.

"Tidak sadar diri. Kau memegang sesuatu juga langsung rusak Namjoon, apalagi kau jadi dokter, bukannya sembuh, malah sakitnya akan tambah parah, dasar ceroboh!" ceramah seorang Sunbae bernama MYG ke rival rasa sahabat nya KNJ.

Quidditch: Beater andalan Ravenclaw dan Hogwarts.Hal yang disukai: Kim Seokjin, Kedamaian, Robot, Makan, menulis, dan memperbaiki barang jika ia bisa.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Bertengkar, dikatai jorok, dan membuat Seokjin Noona menangis.

Nama panggilan: RM(Ravenclaw Monster from KTH), Namjoonie, Bapak, Daddy.

"APA?! RM?! Dasar pria genit! Plak!" KNJ tersiksa oleh KSJ

Motto: "Hidup damai adalah segala-galanya." KNJ, Hot Daddy 2k18.

TBC

Membutuhkan Asupan Komen Dari Readernim Sekalian

Gomawo

Saranghae


	3. Guru-guru Gokil

Yang kemarin kan pemeran utamanya

Sekarang guru-guru Hogwarts 2k18

1\. Prof. Bang Sihyuk

Jabatan: Kepala sekolah Hogwarts

Panggilan: Prof. Bang, Orang tua #dari Yoongi, Santa #Tae, Bernard #Jungkook, Appa #Hoseok

Ciri-ciri: Bertubuh bantet, perutnya besar, rambutnya warna putih, tapi panjang sampai mata kakinya, walaupun terlihat seram, wajah Prof. Bang mempunyai wajah yang ramah.

Prof. Bang selalu mengenakan Setelan Jas berbeda-beda warna, mulai dari hitam sampai pink pernah dia pakai.

Sifat: Aneh, lebih aneh dari Taehyung, saking anehnya Prof. Bang sampai menganggap kalau Yoongi itu menggemaskan dan Jungkook itu sangat ramah, satu sekolah mempertanyakan kewarasan nya, tapi mengakui kejeniusan nya, misterius.

Akrab dengan semua makhluk, baik yang nyata sampai astral.

Murid paling disayang: "Aku menyayangi semua orang." BSH, Kepala sekolah Anti-mainstream 2k18

Murid paling dibenci: "Semua orang memiliki keburukan, tidak ada yang sempurna."

2\. Prof. Lee Sooman

Jabatan: Guru Ramuan dan Kepala Asrama Slytherin

Panggilan: Prof. Lee, Devil of Slytherin #Tae, Luci #Jungkook, Raja Ular #Hoseok

Ciri-ciri: Prof. Lee terlihat seperti pria paruh baya biasa, dengan setelan jubah hitam, walaupun wajahnya seharusnya terlihat ramah, tapi Prof. Lee terlihat lebih seram dari seharusnya.

Sifat: Dingin, Kejam, Mengerikan dan Perfeksionis. Itu hanya untuk para murid, dan akan berkali-kali lipat lagi dengan murid yang super berisik. Seluruh murid Hogwarts takut kepadanya, kecuali 3 orang.

Bahkan asrama Slytherin terkenal sebagai juara bertahan Piala Asrama, itu semua karena Lee Sooman dan sifat Perfeksionis nya

Murid paling disayang:

Min Yoongi "Karena kami sama." , Kim Seokjin "Aku menghargai orang Pintar.",

Jeon Jungkook "Dia adalah masa depan Slytherin."

Murid paling dibenci:

Jung Hoseok "Bagaimana bisa orang seberisik itu masuk Asrama ku!"

Park Jimin "Aku benci dia karena selain berisik, dia pernah mencoba mencuri ramuan cinta dari Lab ku."

Kim Namjoon "Demi tuhan, seumur hidup baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang seceroboh dia! Yang kau buat itu bukan Obat tapi Racun Kim Namjoon!."

3\. Prof. Park Jinyoung

Jabatan: Guru Transfigurasi dan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor.

Panggilan: Prof. Park, Bro #dia selalu ingin dipanggil bro oleh setiap murid, Oppa #khusus Taehyung, Prof. Parkdong (Park Yadong) #Jungkook, Sanji #Yoongi

Ciri-ciri: Jika kalian melihat pria berusia sekitar 30an dan berpakaian layaknya bad boy, itulah Prof. Park

"Seorang Prof. Juga bisa Gaya." PJY, Prof. Tidak sadar umur.

Sifat: Nekat, Berani, Santai, Genit dan yang paling penting dirinya hanya ada satu peraturan di asramanya, yaitu "Tidak ada peraturan.", Makanya isi Gryffindor kayak gitu semua.

Murid paling disayang:

Kim Taehyung "Dia akan selalu menjadi yang terimut, termanis dan tersayang di hatiku."

Kim Seokjin "Dia akan selalu menjadi yang tercantik di mataku."

Park Jimin "Dia adalah yang terseksi bagiku."

Murid paling dibenci: "Tidak ada! Bagiku kalian semua masih muda, masih mencari jati diri." PJY, guru rasa anak muda.

4\. Prof. Kwon Boa

Jabatan: Guru Guna-guna dan Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw.

Panggilan: Prof. Boa, Guru Hankok #Tae, Noona #Hoseok, Tsunade #Yoongi

Ciri-ciri: Mungil dan terlihat sangat awet muda yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, Fashionable, dia selalu terlihat mengenakan gaun berwarna biru kalau tidak abu-abu, sesuai dengan warna asramanya.

Sifat: Guru paling anggun dan kalem, padahal dibalik itu semua dia merupakan sosok yang cerewet dan galak, apalagi terhadap anak-anak asramanya. Suka salting kalau dekat dengan Siswa-siswa tampan. Dan suka galak kalau dekat dengan siswi cantik.

Murid yang disayangi:

Min Yoongi "Dia itu sudah swag, keren, manis, pintar lagi, dan yang paling penting, Ravenclaw Sejati, Arggg!"

Jeon Jungkook "Dia tampan dan Hot, liat kotak-kotak itu! Arghhhh!"

Oh Sehun "Dia seperti Edward Cullen! Ya ampun! Dia Tampan dan seksi sekali!"

Murid paling dibenci: "Seluruh murid yang cantik, aku tidak suka." KBA, Wanita awet muda.

5\. Prof. Park Jungsoo

Jabatan: Guru Botani Sihir dan Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff.

Panggilan: Prof. Leeteuk #karena prof. Park sudah ada, Bapak Angel #seluruh anak Hufflepuff, Prof. Polos #Yoongi, Kembaran Hoseok #Jimin.

Ciri-ciri: Jika kalian melihat guru berusia 30an yang wajahnya ramah sekali dan selalu tersenyum, itu Prof. Leeteuk. Dia selalu mengenakan jubah putih, padahal akan selalu kotor terkena tanah dari rumah kaca Sihir.

Sifat: Kebapak-bapakan menjurus keibu-ibuan, mudah tersentuh, baik hati, tidak pernah marah, semarah-marahnya cuman di elus rambut. Dan yang paling sering dielus rambut yaitu Jimin karena Prof. Leeteuk sering tidak mengerti kenapa jiwa cabenya kambuh lagi.

Murid paling disayang:

"Bagiku kalian adalah sebuah bibit yang lemah yang harus dirawat dan disayangi."

Murid paling dibenci:

"Tidak ada, kalian semua kan bibit, bukan hama, jadi tidak alasan untuk membenci kalian semua." LT, Prof. Terlalu polos.

6\. Prof. Shindong

Jabatan: Guru pemeliharaan satwa gaib.

Panggilan: Prof. Shin, Appa Shin # Tae, Prof. Big #Jungkook, Tarzan #Namjoon, Titan #Yoongi

Ciri-ciri: Jika kalian melihat pria paling besar tinggi di Hogwarts, itulah Prof. Shindong. Kenapa dia besar? Karena dia setengah raksasa. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mandi dengan jubah kusam dan rambut seperti sarang tawon.

Sifat: Prof. Shin adalah orang baik walaupun penampilan nya menyeramkan, dia memang suka marah dengan anak-anak nakal dan itu sering dijadikan alasan dia tidak mengajar karena dianggap berbahaya.

Murid paling disayang:

Kim Taehyung "Dia itu polos dan apa adanya."

Jeon Jungkook "Walaupun cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia itu peduli."

Jung Hoseok "Walaupun dia itu penakut, tapi dia tidak takut padaku."

Murid paling dibenci: "Banyak. Tapi aku sudah memaafkan nya." SD, tanda-tanda guru yang baik.

7\. Prof. Choi Minho

Jabatan: Guru Terbang dan Wasit n Pelatih Quidditch.

Panggilan: Prof. Choi, Oppa #seluruh anak perempuan memanggil ini kecuali singa bunting dan singa kecil Gryffindor, Aa #khusu Tae, Prof. Toki (Kelinci) #Jungkook, Buaya darat #Yoongi, Internasional Playboy #Jimin

Ciri-ciri: Ganteng, Hot, dan Keren, Role mode orang ganteng di Hogwarts, Idola semua umat hawa mulai dari murid, guru, sampai hantu, Park Jimin aja sampai Khilaf, kecuali 2 orang.

Sifat: Playboy, Suka tebar pesona, selalu mencoba tampil keren, padahal sebenarnya penakut. Mempunyai obsesi ingin selalu putih.

Murid paling disayang:

Kim Taehyung "The Most Beautiful Face."

Min Yoongi " The Most Beautiful Skin."

Park Jimin "The Most Sexy Body."

Murid paling dibenci:

"Aku tidak suka dengan murid-murid yang punya coklat 6 batang di perutnya dan suka tebar pesona, apalagi Jeon Jungkook." CMH, Guru rasa Cogan

8\. Prof. Zhang Yixing

Jabatan: Guru ramalan

Panggilan: Prof. Lay #gara-gara alay, Orgil #Yoongi, Prosurd (Prof. Absurd) #Namjoon, Dukun #Jungkook

Ciri-ciri: Jika anda melihat laki-laki etnis China yang sebenarnya tampan hanya saja pakaiannya aneh, yaitu Pakaian khas China, itu pasti Prof. Lay.

Sifat: Super duper aneh, Prof. Bang sampai kalah saing sama ini. Selalu menyukai keadaan dramatis dan anehnya terkadang ramalan dia benar. Dan Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Namjoon sering dibuat ingin membunuh Prof. Lay karena omong kosong nya. Jika kalian dikasih tugas oleh Prof. Lay, buat saja karangan Dramatis penuh drama, otomatis nilai anda akan A.

Murid paling disayang:

Jeon Jungkook "Dia benar-benar berbakat meramal, ramalannya sungguh Dramatis."

Kim Namjoon "Wajar orang bilang dia jenius, itu memang fakta, tapi sayang nasibnya jelek sekali, kemarin dia meramal dirinya sendiri."

Min Yoongi "Kemarin dia bilang hidup ku penuh darah dan penderitaan, dia benar-benar mengerti aku."

Murid yang paling dibenci: "Hidup ku sudah penuh dengan dosa dan penderitaan, aku tidak pantas dibenci orang." ZYX, Prof. Yang perlu diruqyah

9\. Prof. Kim Heechul

Jabatan: Guru Sejarah Sihir, satu-satunya guru berbentuk hantu.

Panggilan: Prof. Kim, Prof. Princess #khusus panggilan murid cowok, Prof. Elsa #khusu panggilan murid cewek, Protu (Prof. Hantu) #Namjoon, Anna #khusus Jungkook

Ciri-ciri: Hantu, Cowok tapi cantik, walaupun hantu dia itu fashionista

Sifat: Berisik, Cerewet banget, tapi lucu juga, kayak pelawak, Hantu paling ceria, terkadang killernya melebihi Prof. Lee, terobsesi dengan Princess Disney, cita-citanya ingin lebih cantik dari Prof. Boa, ketua grup C6 "Cewek-Cewek Cantik Cowok-Cowok Cakep"

Murid paling disayangi: "Asal lu Cakep, gue suka." KHC, Hantu Jaman Jigeum.

Murid paling dibenci: "Mulai detik ini kita musuhan Min Yoongi." KHC, Hantu tidak dewasa

TBC

Membutuhkan Asupan Komen Dan Vote

wkwkwkk

Annyeong


	4. 1 Sahabat?

"Sial!" desis Jungkook, seorang anak baru yang sedang mengantri untuk menaiki sebuah perahu kecil yang akan menuju sekolah barunya...

Hogwarts.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kabur kalau ternyata harus melewati danau sialan ini!" desisnya jengkel sambil menekuk wajahnya yang sudah dari awal seram menjadi semakin seram.

Akhirnya tibalah bagian Jungkook untuk menaiki perahu kecil yang hanya muat untuk 4 orang tersebut.

"Dimana dayungnya ya?" seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya melebihi Jungkook namun berkulit tan itu bertanya kepada orang-orang yang berada di perahu itu.

"Ya mana aku tau Hitam! Aku baru pertama kali kesini dan orang pertama di keluargaku yang kesini." jawab seorang lagi yang tidak kalah tinggi dari si hitam itu.

"Owhhh jadi kau Muggle ya?!" teriak si hitam.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku Muggle hah?!"

"Karena aku juga." jawabnya si hitam kalem.

"Bodoh!" gerutu Jungkook jengkel melihat kelakuan calon temannya yang konyol.

"Mmm, sebenarnya Nanti perahunya akan jalan sendiri." ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang tinggi-tinggi itu berdebat dan menggerutu.

Seperti yang dikatakan anak laki-laki berwajah ramah tadi, perahu kecil itu pun berlayar dengan sendirinya menuju Hogwarts yang ada cukup jauh dari pandangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" teriak dua tiang kompak.

Mereka pun saling berpandangan karena heran.

"Karena kalian terus berteriak satu sama lain dari tadi!" balas teriak juga si laki-laki berwajah ramah tadi.

"Kau juga bisa teriak kepada kami untuk memberitahu pendek!" teriak dua tiang kompak lagi.

"Aku tidak pendek, kalian berdua saja yang Overdosis seperti Tiang Listrik!"

"Dasar Pendek!"

"Aku tidak pendek!"

Brakkk!!!

"Diam!" teriak Jungkook dengan menggebrak perahu kecil itu, ditambah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang menyebabkan 3 manusia bar-bar tadi berhenti berteriak satu sama lain.

"Bagus. Duduk diam atau kalau tidak aku akan melempar kalian ke danau" ujarnya dengan nada dingin sedingin es krim yang sering dimakan oleh si hitam atau bahkan lebih dingin.

Atas ancaman Jungkook, 4 Remaja tanggung itu pun telah sampai di belakang Aula Besar sekolah bersama anak-anak baru lainnya. Anak berwajah ramah sedari tadi terus mengikuti Jungkook, yang membuat remaja dingin itu risih.

"Perhatian Semua!" teriak seorang wanita cantik berbadan mungil yang mencoba menarik atensi calon muridnya.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts!"

"Ini akan menjadi rumah kalian selama tujuh tahun...

kuharap." ujarnya dengan jeda dan nada misterius.

"Kalian akan diseleksi ke asrama masing-masing berdasarkan kemampuan dan kepribadian."

"Dan sebelum kalian diseleksi aku akan memberi kalian waktu 20 menit untuk bersiap-siap diseleksi nanti."

"Mungkin kalian bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Saya rasa sudah cukup, saya pamit dulu sebentar dan akan kembali lagi 20 menit kemudian." tutup wanita cantik itu mengakhiri arahan singkat tadi.

"TIDAK!!! Bagaimana ini??!!!" teriak duo tiang kompak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hey hitam! Apa penyeleksian asrama itu menggunakan tes atau semacamnya ya?! Bagaimana ini?! Aku saja melakukan sihir tiba-tiba dan baru sekali, kalau disuruh melakukan sihir sekarang aku tidak bisa!" seru Tiang kedua.

"Aku juga tidak tau bodoh! Aku juga sama seperti mu! Aku sangat takut mama!." seru si hitam yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah pias. Menjengkelkan sekali menurut Jungkook.

'Tidak sesuai dengan badan dan wajahnya yang seperti raksasa.' pikir Jungkook melihat kelakuan calon temannya itu.

"Dasar berisik." gerutu Jungkook kesekian kalinya juga karena kesal dengan duo tiang yang menurut nya menyebalkan itu.

Jika kedua tiang sedari tadi hanya berteriak satu sama lain, anak-anak baru lainnya mulai saling berkenalan satu sama lain.

Kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi menunduk melamunkan sesuatu.

'Aku akan masuk asrama apa ya?. Kuharap Ravenclaw kalau tidak Gryffindor. Semoga saja. Aku tidak ingin masuk Hufflepuff ataupun Slytherin. Hufflepuff payah dan Slytherin itu buruk. Aku tidak ingin masuk asrama itu. Pokoknya tidak mau. Pokoknya aku...'

"Aku Jung Hoseok, Salam kenal Sahabatku." ujar remaja berwajah ramah sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook yang ternyata bernama Hoseok memutus lamunan Jungkook dengan wajah amat sangat ceria. Namun hanya dibalas wajah amat sangat kesal dari Jungkook.

'Apa katanya tadi? Sahabatku? Yang benar saja.' gerutu jungkook dalam hati kesal dan jengkel karena kepercayaan diri Hoseok yang tiba-tiba menyatakan kalau ia sahabat bocah itu.

Jungkook pun melepas rangkulan Hoseok dan berjalan kearah lain menghindari pemuda itu.

"Tunggu! Hey kau kemana sahabatku? Jangan tinggalkan aku!!." teriak Hoseok sambil mengejar Jungkook yang sekarang berhenti. Bukan berhenti karena Hoseok, namun karena mendengar kata-kata Hoseok yang menurut nya aneh.

'Berlebihan sekali! Apa dia sedang berpuisi!'

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada mengejek. Namun Hoseok tidak menyadari karena terlalu polos bahwa Jungkook sedang mengejeknya.

"Tunggu! Hey kau kemana sahabatku? Jangan tinggalkan aku!!." Hoseok malah menjawabnya dengan mengulangi teriakannya tadi dengan senyuman tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kita bersahabat?"

"Sejak saat ini! Hehehe!"

Mendengar jawaban Hoseok beserta melihat cengiran bahagia pemuda tanggung itu membuat Jungkook risih sekaligus kesal.

"Dengar baik-baik! Aku tidak mau punya sahabat konyol dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi seperti dirimu. Camkan itu baik-baik!" jelas Jungkook dengan nada dingin beserta ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin dan mengeras. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jungkook melangkah kakinya kembali menjauhi anak itu dan kerumunan siswa baru lainnya.

Penjelasan Jungkook tadi lumayan membuat wajah seorang anak bahagia seperti Jung Hoseok terdiam lalu bersedih.

Tapi hanya lumayan, dan bukan nya cukup.

"TUNGGU!"

Hoseok pun berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sedang berjalan menuju sudut ruangan.

grep

"Kalau begitu Jungkook, Aku akan membuat diriku tidak konyol lagi dan pantas untuk menjadi sahabatmu!"

"Baiklah anak-anak kurasa cukup waktu kalian untuk mengenal satu sama lain secara singkat tadi." ujar Guru cantik menginterupsi kegiatan anak-anak baru Hogwarts.

"Karena kalian sudah cukup dewasa cepat bentuk dua barisan dan anak-anak perempuan didepan yang laki-laki di belakang. Cepat!"

Setelah guru cantik itu menyuruh mereka berbaris, anak-anak baru itupun segera membentuk barisan sesuai apa yang diarahkan.

Walaupun dengan sedikit kebisingan.

"Hey Hitam berhenti mengikuti ku! Aku sudah baris di paling belakang tapi kau masih tetap mengikuti ku"

"Percaya diri sekali! Kau tidak lihat apa antara kau dan aku tingginya tidak jauh beda, maka dari itu kita di barisan paling belakang dan bersebelahan! Kau ini benar-benar. Sudah hitam bodoh pula!"

"Enak saja! Daripada dirimu! Sudah besar jelek pula!"

"Aku tidak jelek Hitam!"

"Aku tidak hitam Dasar Jelek!"

"Kau tidak punya mata ya?! Kau itu hitam sekali seperti "Pantat Kuali"!"

"Sembarangan! Kau itu tidak pernah berkaca! Lihatlah wajahmu yang sudah seperti Ogre itu!"

"Diam Hitam!"

"Diam Jelek!"

"Berisik!" seru Jungkook menyeramkan yang menyebabkan kedua tiang itu berhenti berdebat

lagi.

"Wow!" kagum Hoseok dengan aura menyeramkan dan Bossy milik "sahabatnya" itu.

"Diam Kuda!"

Di dalam aula terlihat 4 barisan meja makan yang sangat panjang yang diisi oleh murid-murid Hogwarts yang mengenakan dasi dan syal dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Juga dengan keadaan dan suasana yang berbeda-beda tiap meja makan.

Di barisan meja makan dengan murid-murid yang mengenakan syal rajut berwarna biru dan perak terlihat sangat tenang dan anggun. Rata-rata mereka semua sedang memegang buku sambil makan. Keadaan sangat tenang sebelum seseorang mengacaukannya.

Brakk! Trang!

Suara piring pecah ternyata tidak membuat murid-murid tidak menghentikan kegiatan tenang dan anggun mereka,

Seperti mereka semua telah terbiasa dengan itu.

Trang!

Kali ini gelas pun pecah oleh pelaku yang sama.

Brak!

"Bangsat! Berhenti memecahkan sesuatu atau kupecahkan juga kepalamu Kim Namjoon!"

Itu suara Min Yoongi yang mengerikan, yang harganya senilai emas dan perkataannya menusuk hati, bahkan sampai relung terdalam. Membuat Kim Namjoon, murid paling jenius di Hogwarts, dan satu Aula ketakutan.

"Yoongi Hyung, Maafkan aku. Ini semua bukan salahku tapi tanganku!" cicit Kim Namjoon karena masih ketakutan dengan Sunbae kecilnya namun mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu akan kupatahkan tanganmu setelah ini!" ujar Min Yoongi dengan nada yang Psikopat menurut Namjoon.

"Jangan Yoongi Hyung! Aku masih ingin Normal agar aku masih bisa menikahi Jinseok!" teriak Namjoon ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi, hampir menyamai makhluk pucat yang membentaknya tadi.

"Memangnya Singa Bunting itu mau dengamu?! Dia melihat mu saja rasanya seperti melihat kotoran. Apa kau tidak sadar itu!" ujar Yoongi dengan nada Sarkastik miliknya.

"Apalah daya aku yang tidak punya Fans seperti "Yang Mulia Yoongi Terhormat Calon Suami Min Jimin", ya kan Yoongi Hyung?" ujar Namjoon dengan wajah jenaka sambil bersmirk ria, menggoda senior galaknya.

"Tutup mulutmu yang seperti terasi itu! Atau aku akan menjahit mulutmu setelah ini Namjoon!" ancam Yoongi sambil menunjuk mulut Namjoon dengan tatapan tajam, lalu dilanjutkannya dengan gerakan seperti ingin menjahit sambil tersenyum seperti psikopat.

Hal itu sukses membuat Kim Namjoon bergidik seperti bertemu Malaikat maut.

Sementara itu di barisan meja bersyal Kuning Hitam, seorang pemuda mungil yang semok sedari awal tidak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah meja makan sebelah. Tepatnya kearah pemuda pucat yang kurus kecil yang tengah memberikan ancaman ke juniornya yang berbadan tinggi besar.

"Yoongi Hyung keren sekali!"

"Namjoon Sunbae baik sekali, dia tau kalau nanti namaku akan berubah menjadi Min Jimin. Ahhhh aku bahagia sekali!" ujar Pemuda montok itu dengan wajah merah padam sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila menurut teman-temannya.

"Dia belum kapok juga ya mengejar Jenderal Hantu Ravenclaw itu?!"

"Apa jangan-jangan Jimin itu masokis, dia sudah ditolak sedemikian rupa oleh Min Yoongi masih tidak menyerah juga. Aku tidak percaya."

"Jimin jadi aneh. Apa gara-gara dia berteman dengan Alien Gryffindor itu dia jadi aneh? Alien itu pembawa sial kalau begitu."

"Kau benar! Alien itukan aneh, masa semua hantu mengenalnya saat dia masih jadi anak baru, kita saja yang sudah senior para hantu acuh tak acuh dengan kita."

"Tapi Alien itu beruntung sekali, Dia mantan kekasih Bogum Sunbaenim, Siswa Asrama kita yang paling tampan, keren, dan cerdas. Luar biasa! Aku heran bagaimana bisa Alien itu menaklukkan Bogum Sunbaenim?!"

"Mungkin dia menggunakan Ramuan cinta."

"Betul sekali! Lagipula apa hebatnya si Taehyung itu bisa pacaran dengan Bogum Sunbaenim kalau bukan karena ramuan cinta."

"Dasar Alien licik!"

"Apa kau bilang hah?! Alien licik! Kau mengatai Taetaeku tersayang di belakangku!"

"Dengar ya Musang Janda! Jika kau sekali lagi ketahuan mengatai Taetaeku! Maka aku akan membuat kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti Alien. Dengan wajah babak belur karena kuhajar!"

Mendengar ancaman yang tidak main-main dari seorang Park Jimin membuat rombongan perempuan rumpi itu pun mengangguk ketakutan. Well, jangan cari gara-gara dengan Park Jimin, karena Park Jimin adalah murid yang akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Itu terbukti dari sumpahnya yang mengatakan

"Aku akan menjadikan Min Yoongi imamku!"

Dan dia pun melakukannya.

Membuat Min Yoongi menjadi imamnya. Meskipun sudah sampai sekarang belum terlaksana karena usaha PDKT nya selalu ditolak berkali-kali.

"Jadi Diam dan duduk manis ya Musang Janda!"

Kita beralih ke meja lain, dimana tempat si sahabat Mochi Hufflepuff berada.

Kim Taehyung sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang dari depan aula, ada alasan kenapa dia duduk paling belakang.

Itu karena dia sedang menemani sahabat hantunya.

Jonghyun Ahjussi.

"Jonghyun Ahjussi kenapa tidak kedepan saja? Tadi Taetae disuruh sama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Sunbaenim untuk duduk di disana, jadi nanti Jonghyun Ahjussi ada teman karena nanti ada Taetae dan Sunabenim yg lain." tanya pemuda mungil berwajah cantik berambut coklat mullet.

"Kalau aku didepan, anak-anak baru itu akan menjerit ketakutan karena melihat hantu secara langsung Taetae."

"Tapi aku tidak ketakutan Jonghyun Ahjussi."

"Karena kau Aneh seperti Alien Tae sayang."

"Taetae bukan Alien! Kenapa Jonghyun Ahjussi seperti Jinseok Noona memanggil Taetae Alien?!" tanya Taehyung dengan Wajah menekuk lucu dan Pout di bibirnya.

"Karena kau memang Alien bocah! Jangan panggil aku Jinseok Noona! Darimana kau dapat panggilan Nista itu?" teriak Seorang pemuda cantik dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah karena dipanggil Jinseok Noona oleh Taehyung.

"Dari Namjoon Hyung."

'Mati kau Kim Namjoon!" Batin Kim Seokjin, Jonghyun Ahjussi dan seluruh penghuni Asrama Gryffindor.

"Tae cantik! Ayo duduk di depan ya. Kau kan kecil nanti kau tidak kelihatan lagi oleh Prof. Bang. Duduk disini dekat Hyung ya?" ujar Wendy, Prefek Gryffindor Cantik memecahkan keheningan.

"Tapi nanti Jonghyun Ahjussi sendirian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian Tae. Nanti aku akan berkumpul dengan para hantu yang lain."

"Tapi Jonghyun Ahjussi bilang para hantu tidak suka dengan Jonghyun Ahjussi."

"Kau benar Tae, mereka tidak suka padaku, karena kata mereka, gara-gara aku Taetae hanya suka bermain denganku saja! Huaaaaa"

"Jangan menangis Ahjussi! Nanti Taetae akan menemani Ahjussi. Jika ada yang melarang Taetae akan menyuruh Fluffy menggigit kepalanya."

'Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak ingin nilai asrama kita dikurangi oleh Prof. Lee hanya karena Hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Kita semua tau betapa tidak sukanya Prof. Lee dengan kita semua.' batin semua murid Gryffindor melihat interaksi antara pasangan hantu dan manusia yang aneh menurut mereka.

Mungkin karena merasa dilihat terus menerus dengan tatapan miris oleh semua murid-murid Gryffindor, Sang hantu, Jonghyun Ahjussi, peka terhadap apa yang ditakutkan oleh anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Tae kau duduk di depan saja ya! Ahjussi akan menunggu di bawah meja makan." bujuk sang hantu.

"Tapi tadi katanya Ahjussi mau menunggu disini! Kenapa Ahjussi jadi labil seperti Jinseok Noona!" seru Taehyung dengan bibir poutnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Noona Bocah!" teriak Seokjin.

"Tae duduk didepan ya, Kami akan memberikan apapun asalkan kau mau duduk di depan!" tawar Baekhyun, rival Seokjin.

"Apapun?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah yang sangat manis, membuat orang-orang disana kompak mengatakan

'Imutnya!!!!'

"Ya Tae, apapun!" seru murid-murid dan hantu Gryffindor kompak.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan Taetae cara membuat Ramuan cinta agar bisa diajarkan ke Jiminnie, lalu oleh Jiminnie ramuan cinta itu bisa diberikan ke Olaf Hyung! Agar Jiminnie dan Olaf Hyung bisa menikah!" seru Taehyung dengan wajah ceria.

"Apa??!!" teriak Seluruh murid Gryffindor kompak.

"Para Siswa Hogwarts! Sambutlah para Siswa-siswi Baru Hogwarts! Beri tepuk tangan!"

Terdengar seruan lantang seorang wanita cantik, diikuti dengan pintu terbuka dengan anak-anak baru Hogwarts yang berjalan menuju tengah Aula.

"Uwaaaah!!" teriak seluruh anak-anak baru itu melihat dekorasi dan interior sekolah yang Magical dan Indah menurut mereka,

kecuali satu orang.

"Kampungan!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Kau tau! Aku membaca di buku, kalau atap ruangan ini disihir sesuai dengan pemandangan langit diatasnya!" jelas Hoseok dengan wajah bahagia disaat Jungkook 'sahabatnya' menampilkan ekspresi pasar.

"Benarkah?!!" itu dua tiang yang bertanya dengan kompak.

"Benar. Hehehe." Hoseok menjawab disertai cengiran bahagia.

Para anak-anak baru telah sampai di tengah aula, berhadapan langsung dengan para guru Hogwarts.

"Selamat datang Para Calon-calon Pemimpin Dunia Sihir!" Prof. Bang memberikan sambutan.

"Sebelum kalian ingin menjadi pemimpin, kalian harus melewati serangkaian pendewasaan disini, bersama kami dan teman-teman yang lainnya."

"Doaku selalu menyertai kalian semua! Agar kalian bisa menjadi orang yang mencintai diri sendiri dan orang lain. Dan juga orang yang selalu bersyukur dan bertanggung jawab."

"Terimakasih!" Prof. Bang mengakhiri sambutan singkatnya. seru Guru cantik itu yang kita ketahui bernama Guru Boa.

"Terimakasih Prof. Bang! Seperti yang kita Ketahui! Hogwarts didirikan oleh 4 Penyihir paling hebat pada masa itu, yang kemudian untuk mengenang jasanya, menjadi Nama untuk masing-masing Asrama di Hogwarts."

"Joongki Gryffindor, Hyekyo Hufflepuff, Jiwoo Ravenclaw, dan Youngjoon Slytherin. Setiap asrama memiliki Kebanggaan dan Kemuliaan masing-masing."

"Daripada berbasa-basi, maka kita langsung saja penyeleksian asrama!" guru Boa mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

'Aku berharap aku masuk Ravenclaw atau Gryffindor! Aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk asrama Hufflepuff dan Slytherin! Pokonya aku Tidak mau!"

Jeon Jungkook.

"Dimanapun aku berada, aku berharap agar selalu satu asrama dengan sahabatku Jungkookie!"

Jung Hoseok.

"Siapapun penghuni Ravenclaw! Aku harap ia Normal! Dan tidak berisik!"

Min Yoongi.

"Semoga remaja tampan berambut hitam bermata tajam itu masuk Hufflepuff! Astaga! Gigi kelincinya lucu sekali!"

Park Jimin.

"Siapapun itu! Aku ingin tidak ada anak baru yang menyaingi kejeniusanku, kegalakan Jinseok, dan kecuekan Yoongi!

Owhh aku lupa! Jangan ada yang lebih berisik lagi daripada Jimin!"

Kim Namjoon.

"Aku ingin semua anak-anak baru ini takut kepadaku. Dan jangan sampai ada yang pembangkang!"

Kim Seokjin.

"Kenapa ya wajah Adik kecil bergigi kelinci tapi badannya berotot itu pucat pasi? Dia tegang sekali. Apa dia perlu pelukan ya biar tidak tegang lagi?"

Kim Taehyung.

Maaf ya Chapter pertama nya lama #emangadayangnunggu:v

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya nanti akan saya update tiap Minggu di hari Jumat ya.

Jadi sama kayak Comeback BTS tiap hari Jumat

Membutuhkan asupan Vote dan Komen dari Readernim tercinta .

Karena Vote dan Komen kalian sangat bermakna bagi saya.

Kayak dapet Nilai A buat yang kuliah sama 100 buat anak SMA.

Wkwkwkk

Terimakasih semuanya.

Saranghaeyo


	5. 2 Aku Tidak Mau

"Kim Mingyu!"

Itu suara Prof. Boa yang sedang memanggil nama anak-anak baru Hogwarts yang akan diseleksi ke asrama masing-masing.

"Dengar hitam, kau yang dipanggil pertama kali! Semoga beruntung hitam!". ucap teman seperdebatan si hitam.

"Diam kau! Kau juga akan dipanggil nanti ogre. Lihat saja nanti. Dan jangan panggil aku hitam, karena aku tidak hitam!" hardik Mingyu sambil menunjuk si Ogre.

"Jelas-jelas kau hitam dan jelek. Kujamin kau tidak akan masuk Ravenclaw karena disana hanya menerima orang-orang dengan visual kualitas super." bantah si Ogre sambil balas menunjuk Mingyu

Perdebatan kedua orang tidak jelas dengan badan yang sangat tinggi itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh warga Hogwarts.

"Haaaaah, memalukan sekali." ucap Jungkook sambil menghela nafas dengan wajah dan nada yang kesel sekaligus prihatin melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau lihat itu Jongin, seperti nya kedua orang tidak jelas itu akan menjadi "Generasi Malika Pt 2" setelah kau dan si Alien Manis Gryffindor itu, hahahhahah!" ejek seorang siswa Ravenclaw bernama Oh Sehun.

"Diam kau pucat! Setidaknya Hitam itu eksotis, tidak seperti kau dan Senior Min yang wajahnya saja melebihi hantu valak." bantah teman Sehun bernama Kim Jongin.

"Hueek. Eksotis? Eksotis itu Kim Taehyung bukan kau Kim Jongin, kau leboh mirip dengan pantat kuali, hahahaha."

"Aku ini Eksotis Oh Sehun." teriak Jongin.

"Diam!"

Itu suara Min Yoongi, yang berhasil menghentikan perdebatan hitam dan putih Ravenclaw itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti membahas pantat kuali dan eksotis itu, aku akan menyihir kalian berdua menjadi arang. Mengerti!" desis Yoongi.

"Mengerti Senior Min!" ucap hitam dan putih Ravenclaw itu kompak.

Mingyu pun berjalan menuju tengah aula dimana disana terdapat kursi yang diatasnya ada sebuah topi usang yang seperti telah robek di bawahnya.

Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, didalam pikiran nya dia sudah mengira harus sudah menunjukkan kemampuan nya dalam bidang sihir, dan dia pun berbalik hendak menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan ke Prof. Boa.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk di kursi itu dan letakkan topi itu di atas kepala mu Kim Mingyu." kata Prof. Boa menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Mingyu pun melakukan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Prof. Boa tadi. Dia duduk dan memakai topi itu, dan setelahnya...

"Hay Mingyu." ucap si topi

"MAMA!" teriak Mingyu.

"Hahahaha hahhahah."

Satu aula tertawa karena tingkah konyol Mingyu, kecuali seorang Jeon Jungkook yang hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya, dan teman berdebat si hutam yang kaget karena melihat ada topi yang bisa berbicara.

"Ya ampun, Malika bersaudara Pt 2 itu benar-benar penakut seperti anak kecil, tidak malu dengan badannya dan wajahnya yang seperti Ogre. Si Alien Kim Taehyung saja waktu itu hanya memasang ekspresi Blank ketika dia juga pertama kali dipanggil." ucap Min Yoongi sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha." itu Oh Sehun yang sedang tertawa karena ucapan Min Yoongi.

Tenang Boy, aku tidak menggigit, meskipun aku ingin karena reaksi mu berlebihan sekali." ucap si topi seleksi.

"Kau bisa bicara? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mingyu

"Aku bisa karena aku istimewa. Kau seorang Muggle yang agak penakut, ya itu sebenarnya agak wajar, karena topi yang bisa bicara memang tidak ada di dunia biasa."

"Lalu kenapa semua orang menertawai ku?" tanya Mingyu karena tidak terima ditertawakan oleh semua orang.

"Itu karena tahun kemarin reaksi seorang anak Muggle tidak seheboh dirimu waktu dia yang pertama kali dipanggil. Dirinya hanya memasang wajah kaget yang menurut ku menggemaskan, tidak seperti kau yang hanya badan mu saja yang besar sedangkan nyali mu ciut, hahahaha." topi seleksi pun tertawa karena mengingat tahun ajaran kemarin sangat berbeda sekali dengan sekarang.

"Mungkin karena anak itu saja yang aneh, jika orang normal pasti akan kaget seperti ku." bela Mingyu tidak terima diejek oleh sebuah topi.

"Kau tidak terima diejek rupanya, itu cocok untuk Slytherin."

"Slytherin?"

"Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatimu kau hanya ingin diakui dan tidak dicap aneh, benarkan?"

'Bagaimana bisa dia tau?'

"Itu sifat khas Hufflepuff, Sederhana."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan, Kim Mingyu, si Muggle yang hanya ingin diakui tidak aneh, akan masuk...

Gryffindor." putus si topi yang langsung di beri tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh warga Hogwarts.

"Astaga! Ada dua orang Malika Bersaudara di asrama kita. Aku takut asrama kita akan menjadi semakin hitam dan suram!" teriak siswa paling tinggi diantara yang lain yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak masuk akal Chanyeol! Kau pikir Taehyung membawa kesuraman hah!" teriak siswa bermata eyeliner yang cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak membawa kesuraman tetapi membawa Kerusuhan dan keanehan, lihat saja mereka berdua, aneh dan berisik!" ucap Seokjin sarkastik melihat kedua orang Malika Bersaudara bergantian.

"Kenapa Jinseok Noona melihat ku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jangan memanggilku Noona bocah! Kau tidak lihat apa kalau kau lebih cantik daripada aku." kata Seokjin sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Benarkah? Tapi Namjoon Hyung bilang kalau Jinseok Hyung yang paling cantik."

"Jangan kau dengarkan perkataan Makhluk Nista itu Tae."

Perdebatan dua makhluk cantik itu disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota asrama Gryffindor.

"Yang benar itu seluruh anggota keluarga Kim yang membuat Rusuh. Haaaah." ucap seluruh warga Gryffindor.

"Kim Yugyeom!"

Suara Prof. Boa menghentikan Euphoria sesaat warga Hogwarts tadi.

"Lihat itu Ogre, setelah aku kau yang dipanggil. Habis kau Ogre, hahaha." teriak Mingyu sambil berdiri menunjuk Yugyeom teman seperdebatannya dari meja Gryffindor.

"Aku bukan Ogre hitam! Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan pernah mau seasrama denganmu, titik!" teriak Yugyeom.

"Aku memutuskan bahwa Kim Yugyeom anggota asrama...

Gryffindor."

"TIDAKKKK!!!!"

"Hahahahaha."

Seluruh warga Hogwarts tertawa melihat tingkah Yugyeom, kecuali Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi.

'Seperti Drama saja.' pikir mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau seasrama dengan mu Hitam!"

"Kau pikir aku mau Ogre!"

"Aku tidak sanggup hidup berdua dengan mu, membayangkan nya saja aku tidak sanggup."

"Cih, siapa yang ingin hidup berdua bersama mu, aku itu ingin hidup berdua bersama dengan wanita atau uke cantik, bukan dengan Ogre seperti mu."

"Aku bukan Ogre Hitam!"

"Aku juga tidak Hitam Ogre!"

"Diaaaaaammmm!"

teriak Seokjin karena dia pusing melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan kedua orang yang menurut nya kurang waras itu.

"Kau pikir kami mau apa seasrama dengan si Hitam dan si Ogre, si Alien satu saja kami sudah pusing." ucap Seokjin sambil menunjuk Taehyung yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

"Jadi diam, dan duduklah dengan manis, atau akan ku potong 'anu' kalian itu." ancam Seokjin.

"I-iya Noona!" ucap Mingyu dan Yugyeom ketakutan.

"Aku bukan Noona!"

Penseleksian berlanjut, satu demi satu siswa telah diseleksi dan bergabung dengan para siswa asramanya, sampai tibalah giliran...

"Jung Hoseok!"

"Eh Kuda!" teriak Hoseok.

"Cih, jangan memegang ku." tepis Jungkook lalu Jungkook mendorong Hoseok sampai medekati tempat topi seleksi.

"Jungkookie kau jahat sekali."

"Cihh, berlebihan, kalau kau tidak didorong, kau tidak akan pernah kesana Hoseok. Semoga beruntung!" ucap Jungkook sambil tangan bersedekap memalingkan wajah.

"Hehehe, terima kasih Jungkookie." Hoseok pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan dengan langkah ceria ke topi seleksi.

"Ayo tebak-tebakan Yoongi Hyung!" ucap Namjoon.

"Ck! Apa?"

"Ayo tebak bocah itu akan masuk asrama mana."

"Tidak, aku malas, kau ini tidak punya kerjaan sekali."

"Kau malas, atau kau takut Yoongi Hyung."

"Kau menantangku?" hardik Yoongi dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita tebak bocah itu akan masuk asrama mana."

"Heuuu, baiklah, apa hukumannya?"

"Yang salah menebak harus menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang telah ditentukan oleh si pemenang, bagaimana?"

"Cihhh, kau ingin membuat aku menyatakan cinta kepada Park Jimin hah?!" ujar Yoongi dengan marah.

"Hehehe, kau tau saja. Bagaimana hyung, kau setuju?"

"Cihh, baiklah, kau harus menyatakan cinta kepada Singa Bunting kalau begitu."

"Deal, Hehehe, tebakanku bocah itu masuk Hufflepuff, karena dia terlihat sederhana dan baik hati."

"Baiklah, menurut ku bocah kuda itu masuk Gryffindor, dia memang terlihat tanpa dosa, tapi dia terlihat ingin sekali membuktikan kalau dia hebat."

"Kau seorang Darah Murni, benarkan?"

"Ya, ayahku seorang Kepala Auror Topi." jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kau polos sekali."

"Tapi kau juga cerdas, dan juga kau ingin sekali membuktikan ke semua orang kalau kau mampu sehebat ayahmu."

"Bagaimana topi bisa tau?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tapi kau terlalu baik, kau tidak pernah merasakan kejamnya dunia."

"Benarkah?"

"Baiklah, aku memutuskan bahwa Jung Hoseok adalah anggota keluarga asrama...

'Hufflepuff.' ujar Namjoon dalam hati.

'Gryffindor.' ucap Yoongi dalam hati.

Slytherin." putus si topi seleksi.

"Haaaah?" ucapan keheranan keluar dari hampir seluruh warga Hogwarts.

"Bayi kuda seperti itu masuk Slytherin, apa otak topi itu lepas dari jahitannya?"

"Kau benar Yoongi Hyung, bisa habis bocah itu kalau masuk Slytherin, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi."

"Hoseok masuk Slytherin? Dia pasti akan dibully." ujar Jungkook dengan wajah datar namun sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia khawatir dengan nasib Hoseok kedepannya.

Hoseok pun berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dengan kepala tertunduk,

tanpa tepuk tangan,

karena anggota keluarga Slytherin memasang wajah kesal, sepertinya tidak senang dengan anggota baru mereka. Sedangkan warga Hogwarts yang lain masih dalam mode terkejut tidak menyadari bahwa mereka lupa memberi semangat untuk Hoseok si murid baru.

'Apa aku sememalukan itu untuk Slytherin?! Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau masuk Slytherin.' ujar Hoseok sedih karena dia tidak disambut semeriah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Puk puk puk puk puk!".

Sebuah suara tepuk tangan menggema dari meja paling ujung, meja Gryffindor.

Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung pemuda aneh Gryffindor.

"Semangat Hoseokiee!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Puk puk puk puk puk!" Jeon Jungkook bertepuk tangan, lalu setelah nya seluruh warga Hogwarts mengikuti kedua pemuda beda sifat itu, bahkan warga Slytherin.

Prof. Bang kepala sekolah Hogwarts tersenyum melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya.

Jeon Jungkook melihat pemuda manis itu, karena dia merasa bahwa sedari tadi pemuda manis itu memperhatikan kearah nya dan Hoseok, dia cukup terkesan karena pemuda manis itu berani bertepuk tangan memecahkan keheningan, yang dia saja tadi tidak berani. Jungkook ingin sekali memberi Hoseok tepuk tangan karena dia tidak tega melihat pemuda yang ceria itu menjadi murung, tapi dia belum cukup berani.

Jungkook terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya pemuda manis itu menatap kearahnya. Dia pun langsung memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

'Sial! Aku tertanggkap basah' desis Jungkook.

"Jonghyun Ahjussi, terimakasih ya telah menemani Taetae tepuk tangan. Kalau tidak ada Jonghyun Ahjussi pasti pemuda lucu itu akan menangis nanti." ujar Taetae sambil tersenyum manis ke arah si hantu.

"Hehehe, sama-sama Tae." jawab Jonghyun Ahjussi sambil tersenyum gaje.

'Padahal Tae, aku tepuk tangan atau tidak pun, tidak ada bedanya, aku tepuk tangan pun tidak akan menghasilkan suara.'

"Jeon Jungkook!" ujar Prof. Boa menghentikan keributan yang ada du aula.

'Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw atau tidak sama sekali!' batin Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung ayo kita tebak-tebakan!"

"Taehyung ayo kita tebak-tebakan!"

"Kita tebak Bocah seram itu akan masuk asrama mana?!"

"Aku tebak Ravenclaw Namjoon."

"Taetae tebak Slytherin Jonghyun Ahjussi, menurut Taetae dia tidam seram Jonghyun Ahjussi, dia bahkan punya gigi kelinci."

"Menurut ku Gryffindor Hyung."

"Menurut ahjussi dia masuk Hufflepuff, seperti Hoseok tadi yang salah masuk asrama, bisa saja siswa seram ini masuk Hufflepuff karena salah masuk asrama juga."

"Jeon Jungkook, kau seorang yang cerdas, berani, rajin dan licik. Kau tidak takut kepada apapun dan merasa yang paling hebat. Kau jenius, kuat dan ingin menjadi yang terbaik."

'Dia sedang memujiku atau apa?!' tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

"Tapi kau penyendiri dan kesepian."

Jleb

'Sial! Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian.'

"Kau selalu menganggap bahwa hanya ayah dan ibumulah yang menyayangi mu, dan juga kau menganggap tidak butuh orang lain. Aku benar kan?" tanya topi seleksi.

"Diam!"

"Kau juga tidak sopan dan mau menang sendiri. Dan seluruh yang terjadi di kehidupan mu harus sesuai dengan keinginan mu"

"Dan kau hanya ingin masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw seperti ayah dan ibumu, benarkan?"

'Bagaimana dia tau?'

"Aku sudah memutuskan, bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah anggota keluarga asrama...

"Tae kenapa menurut mu dia masuk Slytherin?"

"Karena tadi dia tepuk tangan untuk Hoseokiee, bisa saja dia berkeinginan untuk masuk satu asrama dengan sahabat nya."

"Kenapa Menurut mu dia masuk Ravenclaw Hyung?"

"Dia cerdas, aku sudah tau dari sifat dan matanya. Dan kenapa menurut mu bocah kelinci itu masuk Gryffindor?"

"Karena dia tidak takut apapun Hyung!"

asrama Slytherin." ucap topi seleksi dengan tegas.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"

TBC

Maafkan diriku karena Slow Update Yeorobun.

Itu karena aku sibuk UAS dan Praktek Pengelasan Kerja Bangku.

Aku enggak bisa janji kapan jadwal update yang fix.

Buat udah yang menunggu ff percobaan ini terima kasih banyak .

Maaf ya jikalau commentnya jarang dibalas, aku usahakan balas ya

Membutuhkan Asupan Vomment pemirsa, karena Vomment kalian kayak nilai A pas kuliah buat aku .

Vomment Juseyo

Terima kasih


	6. 3 First Kiss

Kulihat

seorang pemuda mungil di perempatan lorong, kulitnya coklat susu, mungil, hidungnya bangir, bibirnya penuh, dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh atau mungkin tersesat karena mencari seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu.

"Mungkin dia anak baru sama seperti ku" pikir ku

"Kau tersesat?"

Dia menatap ku dengan hazel coklatnya, dan memasang ekspresi blank yang menurut ku aneh.

"Kau kelas satu?" tanya nya sambil menatap ku dengan matanya yang seperti kucing itu.

'Kiyeowo!'

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jungkook! Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti itu di keadaan genting seperti ini!'

"Ya aku kelas satu, sama seperti mu. Kalau kau tersesat atau apa aku akan membantu. Karena yaaa kita sama-sama anak baru. Saling membantu tidak buruk." tawarku dengan suara datar andalan ku, aku sedikit bingung karena biasanya aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain.

'Apa karena dia Imut?'

Dan reaksi yang dia berikan di luar ekspektasi ku. Dia manyun kemudian memberikan teriakan memekikkan yang tidak akan pernah kuduga.

"Bangsat! AKU KELAS DUA TAU TIDAK BOCAH GIGI KAPAK, seenaknya saja mengira aku kelas satu, aku menunggu teman ku tau, bukannya tersesat!" teriak dia, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

'Tambah Imut!' batin ku nista.

Lalu dia berlari begitu saja menggunakan kaki kecilnya.

"Wow, kau mengganggu singa kecil yang cantik kook!" ucap Seorang laki-laki yang menurut ku mirip dengan seekor centaurus.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong kook, CEPATLAH! KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT BOCAH GIGI KAPAK!"

"Sial! Hari ini aku diteriaki oleh dua makhluk aneh!" pikirku nasib ku hari ini benar benar sial.

"Diam kau kuda! Jangan kau mengatai ku seperti sunbae mungil itu, dia itu tidak waras."

Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama pertemuan yang aku ingat dengan sunbae gila yang mengataiku bocah gigi kapak. Hell! Yang benar saja aku bocah?! Dia bahkan hanya sebatas bahuku, dan GIGI KAPAK? Ini gigi kelinci bukan kapak meskipun aku benci mengakuinya.

"Brakkkk!"

"Selamat Pagi! Maaf kami berdua ter-..."

"Kalian Terlambat!" ucap Prof. Lee memotong ucapan dua orang pemuda yang terlambat datang ke kelas pertama nya.

"Well well, hebat sekali kalian! Baru pertama kali masuk dan kalian sudah telat." kata Prof. Lee dengan wajah dingin penuh kekesalan, yang cukup membuat satu kelas diam tak berkutik.

"Aku kecewa dan kesal karena melihat dua anak baru yang paling banyak dibicarakan di Hogwarts, yang katanya tidak ingin masuk asrama ku, datang terlambat di hari pertama nya masuk sekolah."

Hening di kelas membuat suasana makin mencekam karena ucapan Prof. Lee yang sadis.

"Memalukan."

"Cepat duduk di kursi kalian dan jangan ribut!" ucap Prof. Lee mengakhiri kemarahan nya.

"Hey kook?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tau tidak nama Sunbae tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau kira kelas satu tadi."

"Tidak. kenapa?"

"Dia cantik ya." ucap Hoseok dengan binar mata dan senyuman tulus seperti matahari yang menyakiti mataku. Aku pun berhenti menulis tugas karena memang sudah selesai tapi, ada satu hal yang lebih membuat ku berhenti.

"Dia orang yang memberi mu tepuk tangan pertama kali saat kau berjalan menuju Meja Slytherin saat malam Seleksi Asrama." ucapku mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Sunbae Gila tadi adalah orang yang pertama kali memberi tepuk tangan untuk Centaurus ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap ku dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

'Dia bahagia sekali?' batinku

"Wow! Aku tidak percaya Jungkookie!" teriaknya.

'Berlebihan.'

"Sudah kuputuskan Jungkook!" ujar Hoseok dengan Tegas dan mata yang penuh tekad.

"Kau memutuskan apa centaurus?"

"Kalau aku menyukainya."

'Apa!' batinku mendengar pernyataan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku akan menjadikan nya sebagai Nyonya Jung!" ucap Hoseok penuh tekad sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

PLAKKKK

PLAKKKK

"Diam kalian anak-anak tukang gosip! Dilarang berisik di kelasku!" kata Prof. Lee sehabis menggeplak kepala Hoseok dan Jungkook memakai Buku tebal yang tebalnya bahkan membuat Hoseok muntah

"Tapi Kook, Kalau aku suka dia, dia Gryffindor dan aku Slytherin bukankah itu lucu?" tanya Hoseok khawatir.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah kelas mengerikan Prof. Lee tadi

"Ya! itu lucu sekali kuda! Kau pikir kalian akan membuat dongeng Romeo and Juliet apa?" pikirku

"Tidak apa-apa Hoseok, hubungan tidak mengenal apapun, hanya karena sebuah nama asrama, itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun."

"Lagipula.." aku berhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau kan salah masuk asrama Kuda!" ucapku sambil memeletkan lidah. Dia kesal, kemudian terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran ala ala drama Korea, dan tidak akan pernah sudi melakukan adegan romantis dengan si Kuda.

"Mana ada Orang Rajin, Ramah, Baik hati, penyabar, dan terlalu jujur seperti mu masuk Slytherin, kau pasti salah masuk asrama. HAHAHAHA."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Hahahaha"

Seluruh warga Hogwarts tengah berkumpul di Aula Hogwarts, Jungkook dan Hoseok salah satunya. Mereka bingung, apa yang terjadi! Kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini?

"Jungkookie, kau tau kenapa kita semua berkumpul disini?"

"Haaa, mana aku tahu Kuda."

"Kook, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, kau tak apakan kutinggal sebentar?"

"Ck cepat pergi sana Kuda! Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa! Dan apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa kau memegang "batangmu" Kuda!" bentak Jungkook yang melihat Hoseok seperti Kuda kepanasan, mungkin karena dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan urusan alamnya.

"Kau tau, turnamen Ramuan akan segera dilaksanakan, siapa yang berhasil masuk final akan segera dilaksanakan! Aku berharap aku bisa ikut Turnamen itu."

"Kau tau, sulit untuk mengikuti turnamen itu, kau tau kan Prof. Lee itu gila, kau pikir saja pasti persyaratanya "gila" untuk mengikuti turnamen itu."

"Aku ingin sekali ikut turnamen itu."

"Aku ingin sekali memenangkan turnamen itu."

Jungkook mendengar bisik-bisik orang disekitarnya mengenai Turnamen Ramuan, dia bingung

'Apakah kita dikumpulkan disini untuk hal tersebut?' batin Jungkook

'Hadiahnya apa ya bagi yang memenangkan Turnamen ini?' tanya nya penasaran dalam hati.

Jungkook sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Turnamen Ramuan yang akan dilaksanakan, dia berjalan hendak menunju kamar mandi karena dia merasa Hoseok lama sekali untuk menuntaskan urusan alamnya.

'Apa Kuda itu sedang bermain Solo di dalam?' batinnya nista.

Saat ia sedang berjalan Jungkook melihat Sunbae yang meneriakinya tadi pagi sedang melakukan hal aneh.

'Dia sedang apa?'

Dia melihat Taehyung sedang menggenggam pasir sambil berusaha naik ke atas bangku kecil agar dia lebih tinggi.

'Dasar Sunbae Mungil'

Karena penasaran, Jungkook pun mendekati Taehyung, dia ingin melihat lebih dekat wajah imut yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya berusaha menahan pasir itu agar tidak tumpah.

"Yeayyyyyy, ada yang mendekat kemari Jiminnie, rasakan serbuk Cinta Taetae!"

Fyuuuuuuhhhhh

Setelah teriakan Taehyung tadi, Taehyung meniup Pasir ditangannya kearah Jungkook.

'Tidak, dasar Sunbae Aneh!' batin Jungkook.

"Arghhhhhhh! Pedih!!!!" teriak Jungkook.

"Perhatian Semua!" ucap Prof. Bang dengan nada berwibawa nya seperti biasa.

"Prof. Lee ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk kalian semua, harap tenang dan memperhatikan Prof. Lee."

"Terima Kasih Prof. Bang."

"Mungkin langsung saja pada inti kenapa kalian berkumpul disini. Aku akan mengadakan Turnamen Ramuan yang merupakan agenda tiap tahun acara Hogwarts. Turnamen ini dilakukan untuk meningkatkan semangat dan akademik siswa Hogwarts. Yang masuk Final Turnamen Ramuan ini akan mendapatkan hadiah, kalian taukan apa itu hadiahnya." ucap Prof. Lee

"Ramuan Keberuntungan dan Ramuan Cinta!" ucap seluruh anak Hogwarts kecuali anak baru.

"Exactly! Sang juara Kedua akan mendapatkan Ramuan Cinta dan sang Juara Pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah Ramuan Keberuntungan. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa kegunaan Ramuan itu, kalian bisa mencari sendiri di Buku Ramua kalian."

"Namun, syarat untuk mengikuti turnamen ini saya ubah dari tahun sebelumnya."

"Apa?!" teriak seluruh siswa Hogwarts, dan masih sama, anak baru yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya terdiam.

"Tahun lalu, Prof. Sakit Jiwa itu mempunyai syarat harus mendapatkan nilai A dalam UTS Ramuan, itu pun sangat sulit, dan dia ingin merubah syaratnya!"

"Hanya ada 2/3 orang anak yang mendapatkan nilai A keatas dalam pelajaran ramuan."

"Kira-kira peraturan apa yang akan diubah oleh Prof. Lee itu! Aku penasaran!"

Setiap orang tampak sedang sibuk membahas tentang Turnamen Ramuan, kecuali dua orang sahabat yang sedang menunduk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di pikiran masing-masing.

Yang berbadan tinggi sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan yang pendek sedang menunduk dengan raut kecewa.

"Aku akan menyebutkan persyaratan untuk ikut Turnamen Ramuan.

1\. untuk mengikuti Turnamen Ramuan harus secara Tim terdiri dari 2 Orang, dengan asrama yang berbeda, tidak boleh satu asrama.

2\. Harus mendapatkan Nilai Ujian Ramuan Terakhir A..."

"APA!!!??" teriak satu ruangan kaget

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu? Bukankah kalian sudah tau aku benci berisik!" ancam Prof. Lee yang membuat satu ruangan terdiam karena takut.

"3. Selanjutnya adalah Siswa tahun ke 6 dan 7 dilarang mengikuti Turnamen ini. Hanya itu persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi untuk mengikuti Turnamen Ramuan. Saya harap banyak peserta yang mampu mengikuti Turnamen ini agar Turnamen menjadi semakin lebih menarik. Terimakasih, sekian Pengumuman dari saya, Bubar dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

Seluruh siswa Hogwarts pun bubar dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing, begitu pun dua sahabat yang kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah menunduk yang murung.

Hal itupun dilihat oleh Dua Malika bersaudara, yang sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang tidak biasanya terjadi antara dua orang itu.

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Apa gara-gara Taehyung Sunbaenim melakukan "itu" kepada Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu ke saudara Malikanya Yugyeom.

"Mungkin saja, mereka berdua terlihat tidak senang." jawab Yugyeom.

Jungkook sedang memikirkan kejadian yang tidak terduga yang terjadi sebelum Prof. Lee menjelaskan tentang Turnamen Ramuan.

Flashback

"Arghhhhhh! Pedih!!!!" teriak Jungkook karena matanya yang perih terkena semburan pasir dari Alien Manis Gryffindor.

"Oh tidak! Maafkan aku bocah gigi kapak. Aku tadi melakukan permainan dengan Jiminnie dan kalah, sehingga aku harus mendapatkan hukuman."

"Apa kau gila! Ini pedih tau! Kau membuat mataku sakit Bangsat!"

"Maafkan aku bocah gigi kapak! Aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena Hukumannya adalah kau harus menarik seseorang menggunakan Radar Alien Taetae, lalu memberinya Butiran Cinta." ucap Taehyung.

'Apa? Dia gila ya?'

Entah kenapa ketika dia mendengar suara Taehyung yang menyebut butiran "Cinta" tadi ada sedikit debaran di dalam tubuhnya.

Drap Drap Drap

Taehyung pun mendekati Jungkook yang masih menutup mata dan sedang mengucek matanya yang perih itu.

Grep

'Apa! Dia memegang kepalaku.' batin Jungkook dengan hati yang semakin berdebar-debar.

Taehyung menjinjit dan memegang kepala Jungkook.

"Bocah Gigi Kapak buka matamu." ucap Taehyung lembut.

Seperti tersihir Jungkook pun membuka matanya.

Dia terdiam ketika secara singkat disuguhi pemandangan Hazel sewarna Almond yang indah, diikuti dengan tiupan lembut beraroma Mint dari Taehyung.

Fyuhhhhhhh

'Ada apa dengan diriku, kenapa aku berdebar? Kenapa aku malu, kenapa aku panas? Kenapa?' Batin Jungkook terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan hati yang berdebar-debar.

"Apa masih perih Bocah Gigi Kapak?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook Intens dengan wajah menggemaskan yang membuat Jungkook semakin berdebar-debar.

Jungkook pun hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab apapun. Karena dia sedang sibuk menata detakan jantung nya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja bocah gigi kapak? Apa masih sakit?"

Jungkook masih terdiam, dia hanya menatap dengan mata bulatnya yang hitam, wajah menggemaskan yang cantik sekali menurut nya.

"Haaaa, kalau masih sakit terpaksa melakukan cara terakhir." ucap Taehyung dengan nada pasrah.

Grep

Taehyung pun menjinjit dan memegang kepala Jungkook agar menunduk, dan hal itu pun terjadi...

CHU~

Taehyung mencium keningnya, dan itu membuat Jungkook kaget dengan mata melotot dan wajah memerah luar biasa, sedangkan hatinya sedang berdebar-debar seperti gendrang perang.

'A a a aku, aku kenapa? Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganku, aku merasa...

...merasa

menyenangkan.' Batin Jungkook.

Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Taehyung menjauhkan kepala Jungkook yang sedang memerah sampai telinga.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda. Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan polos. Dan Jungkook dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, karena masih menata mentalnya.

"APA?!"

Dan disana berdiri lah Jung Hoseok yang menyaksikan kejadian ciuman itu dari awal sampai akhir dengan tatapan kaget.

Flashback End

"Hoseok soal tadi aku bisa jelaskan, tadi itu sebenarnya..." ucapan Jungkook terpotong karena Hoseok menempelkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir Jungkook, menyuruh Jungkook diam.

"Aku sudah tau Jungkook. Tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Dua Malika bersaudara. Aku tau bahwa itu tidak sengaja. Tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook pun terdiam, di dalam hati dia merasa tidak enak dengan Hoseok, karena kejadian tadi.

Setelah mereka terdiam sepanjang jalan, mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas.

"Lagipula aku punya rencana Jungkook." ucap Hoseok memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa itu?" jawab Jungkook dengan nada lembut.

"Hahaha, kenapa nadamu seperti itu, jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu Jungkook, aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Hoseok.

"A a a aku, aku minta maaf Hoseok, aku merasa tidak enak denganmu karena kau menyukai Sunbaenim mungil itu." kata Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tak apa! Kau mau membantuku Jungkook?" tawar Hoseok.

"Bantu apa itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku tau kau sangat pintar Jungkook, bantu aku belajar agar aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A, agar aku bisa ikut Turnamen Ramuan, dan bisa memenangkan Ramuan Cinta atau Ramuan Keberuntungan." ujar Hoseok sambil melompat lompat memegang tangan Jungkook.

"Apa?! Dan akan kau gunakan untuk Sunbaenim Gila itu?" tanya Jungkook tidam setuju.

"Tentu Saja!" jawab Hoseok senang.

'Dia Gila! Itu namanya Pemaksaan!' batin Jungkook.

"Baiklah Hoseok. Ini kulakukan sebagai permintaan maaf ku." ujar Jungkook pelan.

"Waaaah, terima kasih Jungkookie!" ucap Hoseok sambil memeluk Jungkook.

"Ya sama-sama." ucap Jungkook dengan nada tidak rela.

'Entah kenapa, hatiku berkata aku tidak rela.'

Seoul, 16 Juli 2018

Dear Kertas

Kau tau kertas, aku mengalami hal tak terduga hari ini, aku mendapat kan ciuman pertama ku dari seorang Sunbae gila, ya walaupun itu bukan di bibir, tapi tetap saja dia adalah orang pertama yang menciumku selain orang tua ku.

Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan. Yang pasti aku merasakan malu, senang, dan berdebar saar itu.

Dan kau tau buku, saat Hoseok temanku minta tolong untuk belajar Ramuan bersama agar dia bisa mendenda ramuan cinta untuk Senior Gila itu...

Entahlah

Hatiku tidak rela.

Tapi Satu hal yang ingin aku akui adalah...

Sunbaenim itu adalah orang tercantik kedua setelah ibuku.

TBC

Mohon maaf Slow Update ya Yeorobun

Saya masih praktek ngelas dan kerja bangku Yeorobun, baru selesai kira-kira 2 Minggu lagi

Terima kasih yang masih menunggu cerita ini

Membutuhkan asupan Komen dan Vote Yeorobun

Karena Vote dan Komen kalian sangat berarti bagi saya

Terima kasih

Mohon Bantuannya Semuanya

Saranghae Yeorobun

Maafkan jika terdapat banyak Typo, karena saya ngetiknya lagi ketemu sama orang Korea yang pertukaran pelajar

Wkwkwk


End file.
